Fragmentos
by zatsuri
Summary: Una imagen dice más que mil palabras pero a veces esa imagen está fragmentada. Es lo que ve Severus Snape el día de la batalla final.


**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Rowling y de Warner. Nada de ganancias económicas por esto. Lo de siempre.

Hola a todo aquel que se pase por aquí. Me ha surgido la inspiración de escribir de nuevo algo sobre Severus Snape. Lo que sucede es que pienso que su vida (de ser real) fue una vida dura en todo sentido, físico, emocional y francamente de imaginarlo me canso y me pongo triste. Usaré ciertos tópicos que he leído y me gustan como el hecho de que Severus sea padrino de Draco. En "Imagine a man" (hermoso fic, por cierto) leí que la obscuridad en los ojos de Severus es a causa de la práctica de la Oclumancia y como esa idea me ha gustado, también la usaré aquí…espero no molestar o infligir reglas de escritores. Pero bueno, sin mas los dejo con este pequeño relato que espero les agrade… un poco aunque sea.

 **Fragmentos.**

2 de mayo de 1998, día propuesto para atacar Howarts. Será sin duda un día importante para él en el que se decidirá el resultado de toda su vida, de sus errores y de su fragmentado corazón.

Es temprano, aún no se asoma el alba. Hace días que no puede dormir aunque mentiría si dijera que alguna vez pudo hacerlo. Antes lo despertaban los dolores del alma, últimamente se lo hace por los del cuerpo –No es saludable tener amos sádicos– se recuerda. La verdad, cada que lo hace le entran unas ganas histéricas de reírse pero hoy la sensación ha cambiado por las ganas de llorar, hábito que por supuesto jamás fomentó. Sin embargo, hoy, siente la imperiosa necesidad de mirarse.

Por supuesto, le aterra verse, observarse, contemplarse… aun así abre la cómoda junto a su cama y saca un espejo poligonal que compró hace tiempo por mero capricho. Levanta la mirada y aguanta demostrando casi al final de su vida la poca valentía real que le queda. El espejo poligonal le devuelve varias imágenes de sí mismo, todas fragmentadas y distorsionadas, así que cierra los ojos para tratar de aguantar.

Primero se enfoca en los ojos casi negros producto de una prolongada oclumancia*, son opacos, su brillo está extinto por la inocencia perdida. Recuerda en rápidas y fugaces memorias cuando fue feliz con su madre o con Lily. Sus párpados caídos le recuerdan que escondía sueños mejores y grandiosos para él. El contorno de sus ojos puede ver pequeñas e imperceptible arrugas que le hacen patente su soledad pues ninguna de ellas fue causada por la preocupación hacia otros. Sólo por su mero egoísmo. Él sabe que sus ojos reflejaron su agudeza, ingenio e inteligencia pero se da cuenta de que nunca han reflejado vida.

Al bajar la mirada contempla su aguileña nariz. Está rota. Algunas veces la golpearon con brutalidad para demostrar superioridad, algunas otras por bravuconería, otras tantas por burla. La mayoría de las veces porque lo merecía pero a últimas fechas está tan rota por los castigos de su amo como lo está su alma. La toca con cuidado. Nunca pudo arreglarla como jamás pudo arreglar su vida. Estuvo y estará indefenso ante la mierda la mierda que la vida le aviente, la merezca o no y como siempre se las arreglará solo, con su nariz sangrando tratando de ocultar sus debilidades para poder sobrevivir.

Otro de los pedazos de espejo le devuelve la imagen de su mejilla pálida. Los pómulos angulosos reflejan la madurez de su cuerpo y ve una pequeña cicatriz, esa que nunca ocultó, ni borró, ni curó con el único propósito de no olvidar las afrentas recibidas. Esa mejilla que su padre golpeaba, la que fue herida por el Sauce Boxeador la maldita noche en la que fue rescatado por Potter. La misma machacada una y otra vez por los locos Lestrange, esa que fue tocada por Dumbledore al ser aceptado como "esclavo" del bien. La que el Lord tocó para darle la bienvenida al hijo prodigo por asesinar al único ser que le otorgó un perdón que (hay que aclarar) no pidió.

Una mejilla que tantas veces tocó y acarició la maldita mujer a la que idealizo. ¡Cómo la detesta a veces! Muchas veces. Siempre.

Agacha la cabeza, avergonzado, y se distrae con sus labios, son finos y delgados. No poseen vitalidad. Sabe que detrás de ellos se esconde la podredumbre de sus crímenes, de cada asesinato o tortura hecha a sangre fría; pero sus dientes amarillentos, torcidos y rotos den cuenta de los delitos que cometió disfrutando de ellos. Quiso venganza, poder, señorío y lo obtuvo pero nunca nadie le dijo que el precio a pagar sería la culpa y la perdida de lo bueno que alguna vez tuvo.

Odia su boca más que otra cosa pues a pesar de tener labios vírgenes en el amor son más que una experimentada prostituta en el arte de infligir daño. Con hechizos, maldiciones, insultos, vejaciones, relatando profecías que terminan en muerte. ¡Y cómo fantaseó con la muerte de Potter! La verdad es piso su cuerpo y silencio al bebé para llegar al cadáver de Lily. Recuerda vagamente que no soportó mucho saber que murió por sus labios.

Se limpia la boca con las manos ásperas como su carácter. Las ve cinco veces, son callosas, agrietadas, estériles. Son manos manchadas de sangre, sal y tierra, tan delicadas para preparar, urdir e inventar pociones como certeras para matar, golpear y acusar. Son manos contradictorias. Pueden ser amables y gentiles que han ayudado a algunos, que han salvado vidas, manos nervadas que han tomado de la mano a niños perdidos, acariciado pequeñas cabecitas que tienen miedo, que han cerrado los ojos de un viejo en una solemne despedida.

Esas manos, pese a todo, han mandado ayuda, mensajes, espadas y ciervas a un mocoso estúpido que llego al mundo para fastidiarle la existencia.

Retira el cabello del rostro que siempre le ha servido como escudo. Cabello largo, negro, grasoso e insano. Es un escudo espeso fortalecido por los años, sin una grieta. Su cabello es como ese de Granger, chiquilla insufrible y brillante a quién sólo detesta por asociación con el niño Potter. A veces le recuerda a él, a sus ganas de saber.

Mira su rostro otra vez. Sabe que probablemente no sobreviva a esta guerra. Él es incapaz de dañar más su hogar. Si lo atrapan, los dementores le harán recordar una y otra vez las miserias de su vida, se volvería loco y antes muerto que a tener la lástima o la burla de los demás. El odio puede soportarlo, pero ya es incapaz de seguir luchando, ya no puede soportar las ganas de vomitar ante el espectáculo depravado de la violencia.

Hoy corre a paso veloz a los brazos de la muerte. Cometerá suicido porque si el imbécil de Potter no mata al Lord el hará un intento aunque sea inútil y el pago sea su vida. Odia tanto al niño como odia a su padre. Sus ojos, sin embargo, son un fragmento de amor y sólo por ello aguanta. Fue un espía por muchos años con la secreta esperanza de ser descubierto y asesinado. No sucedió, no paso porque él fue lo suficientemente inteligente y cuidadoso para poder cumplir con su deber.

Termina de arreglarse la túnica tratando de contener todo el temor que siente. Traga con dificultad. Endurece el rostro para evitar llorar. Aprieta la quijada para controlarse. Inhala hondo. Toma el espejo y mientras lo guarda le viene a la mente una conversación con Pomfrey –Eres un mago extraordinario, poderoso, tan capaz y valiente ¿Por qué te desconoces? ¿Por qué te ignoras?

Pero ella no sabe, nunca supo. Hoy que por fin se ha visto, se ha dado cuenta de que no es valiente, es un suicida. No es un "buen chico", es un cobarde. Nunca maduro, los rencores le corroen el alma. Su odio le obnubiló la razón. Es mezquino por aprovecharse de personas más débiles que él. No merece nada bueno. Mira la casa vacía que guarda sus miserias, sus peores momentos de soledad. Está sólo, sin amar, sin ser amado, extrañando y queriendo tanto que duele. No tiene nada ni a nadie. Jamás pudo superar los sinsabores de la vida y ahora no tiene esperanza pues su destino está sellado. No llora aunque quiere porque si lo hace no parará y él hizo una promesa. Además, la marca le quema. "Ya habrá tiempo de llorar" y con un _plop_ desaparece.


End file.
